


the antikythera mechanism

by traveller



Category: Lord of the Rings RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-12-20
Updated: 2004-12-20
Packaged: 2017-10-15 13:16:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/161158
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/traveller/pseuds/traveller
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><cite>'Don't open it until sunrise,' Orlando whispers, and he leans forward, puts his hands flat on the bed.</cite></p>
            </blockquote>





	the antikythera mechanism

Something pulls him upward through layers of sleep _delta gamma beta alpha_ to break the surface, gasping. Viggo sucks in a chilling breath that makes his lungs hurt. His vision shimmers.

'You're not supposed to be here.' _Hello. How are you? This is quite a surprise. This is impossible._ He sits up and grinds the heel of his hand into each eye, blinks at the vision at the end of his bed.

'Don't worry. It isn't real.' Orlando smiles helpfully, spinning the little box in his hands, corner to corner between his fingertips. 'I just wanted to give you a gift.'

Viggo doesn't answer, pulls his knees up and wraps his hands around them. Dogs bark in the distance, there is a frigid breeze coming from nowhere. Orlando smiles again, circles the room to put the box down on the windowsill, then back to the foot of the bed.

'Don't open it until sunrise,' Orlando whispers, and he leans forward, puts his hands flat on the bed. His mouth is only inches away, dark purple in the shadows.

Viggo inhales, smells seawater and freshly turned earth. 'If it's not real, how can I open it?'

Orlando doesn't answer, only closes the distance.

::

Sunrise picks at the corners of Viggo's eyelids, shoves them upward with more force than strictly necessary. The bed beside him is cold when he reaches for the body he expects to be there, expects it even while knowing it's not possible.

 _Don't worry. It isn't real._

The box is made of wood, with hinges but no latches or clasps; when he turns it the top springs open to reveal bronze gears clicking away industriously. He sees sun, moon, and stars, he sees time and space. He sees Orlando's smile in the dark, bright as a constellation.

He clicks the box shut, and puts it back on the windowsill. The sun sets like a broken yolk on the horizon.

 _Don't open it until sunrise._

'You're not supposed to be here,' Viggo says, the skin prickling on the back of his neck.

Orlando doesn't answer, only closes the distance.


End file.
